stormwindintelfandomcom-20200213-history
Visceril 8.0
Citizenry Profile Citizen Notes E.G.E.O. Module Unit (Elixirated Goblinetec Enhanced Organism) The Module Unit project is an amalgamation of Goblin Engineering & Dark Alchemy, granting the bearer with Goblinetec™ & Elixerated™ enhancements. Using these units The Apothecary were able to gather, recover and acquire resources faster and more efficiently. Due to the involvment and backing of Varimathras the project moved into a military application and with many Deathstalkers wanting go through with the painful application of Goblinetec Implants. Many Deathstalkers died from their undead bodies rejecting the implants, many just dissolved from the different potent elixir mixtures. It was decided then that candidates needed to be strong, battle-proven and already in service within Forsaken Military Operations. It was using these Soldiers that enabled The Apothecary to graft successful Goblinetec Implants into their undead flesh. 54 candidates went through with the upgradings, 5 survived. These 5 went onto serve Sylvanas as Elite Forsaken Soldiers and deployed throughout the Horde forces. Known E.G.E.O. Module Units MU 051175 VISCERIL 8.0 - Dissassembled, remains are being held with Si:7 R&D for further study MU 568471 VYRAL 1.9 - KIA within the Valleys of Alterac, remains unknown, possible Ironforge MU 458762 ZARICK 5.8 - Self dissassembly due to insanity, remains being held within Module Unit Lab - War Quarter MU 000141 KADAVER 7.9 - Unkown MU 148954 QUANTUM 8.0 - Last communication from within Darnassuss, presumed KIA by the Apothecary Si:7 R&D denote that the last two digits represent the units latest upgrading level Si:7 R&D Goblinetect Engineered Implant Assessment *'Gyrokinetic Khoriumnite Power Core™ (G.K.P.C.)' :Used to power Apothecary E.G.E.O module units. Extremely volatile if kept still. The user overcomes this by applying a (T.O.T.E.M.) nearby. Due to the design we estimate the lifespan to be limitless, but the output power is only nominal to power the user. Further testing is required *'Nomex Odour System Engager™ (N.O.S.E.)' :Nasal Implant. Enhances the users sense of smell. After extensive testing of this hardware we concluded that it could separate the pheromones from an Orc and Kodo, over 200 yards away if downwind. *'Extremely Aware Reverberating Systems™ (E.A.R.S)' :Hearing Implant. Enhances the users hearing awareness. After extensive testing of this hardware it broke, once again proving that Goblin Engineering is infact inferior to our Gnomish Engineering! *'Entrance Yxentry Enhancement Sytems™ (E.Y.E.S.)' : Engineered Orbit Socket Implant. Enhances the users visual awareness. So far we have found that this hardware has the ability to zoom sight upto 500 yards, with an additional tweaking we had the zoom read upto 700 yards. Capable of Night Vision this hardware also has the potential to enhance the users field of vision of upto 90 degrees. Due to damage we are limited to find any more modes. *'Fore Arm Mounted Assault Socket™ (F.A.M.A.S.)' :Seated within the users forearm the F.A.M.A.S. will breach the flesh and fire a small light weight rocket. We have noted that the scarring and burn marks denote the breaching to be quick, effective and well hidden. The scar is straight, in some places the healing is not taking hold aswell as other areas. Scorch marks on upper arm would be from the launch of the rockets, in which we have found two types that are loaded when the F.A.M.A.S. has breached the skin. 1. Direct Enabled Assault Detonator™ (D.E.A.D.) Single Light-Weight Rocket, Non Multi Directional, 50 yard range. 2. Single Type Unguided Non-penetrating iNcapacitating Emblazed Detonator™ (S.T.U.N.N.E.D) Single Light-Weight Cluster Rocket, Multi Directional, 50 yard range, Breaks apart in mid air to send 50 Cobalt darts to ground level incapacitating enemies with it's 3 yard radius *'Foot Applied Nitro-boost™ (F.A.N.)' :Ankle Implant. Enhances the users speed for a short period. After extensive testing of this hardware we concluded that it failed 3/10 times. But on successful attempts the boost from theses was quite substantial, although prolonged use is available we did see that they overheat easily due to there compact size which naturally brought on increased failure rate. *'Tall Oscillating Totemic Energy-emitting Machination™ (T.O.T.E.M.)' : With the user being still the (G.K.P.C.) 'will start to fail, resulting in overheating making it unstable and volatile. The '(T.O.T.E.M.) is deployed and starts to output a light audible sonic wave which keeps the (G.K.P.C.) 'stable. Note that most humanoids may feel nauseous due to the effects the sonic wave has on the internal organs *'Pressurised Upgradable Mixing Pump™ (P.U.M.P.) : Pressure controlled pump with a small reservoir for additional Elixirs. Mithril tubing is connected allowing the transfer of the elixirs thus completing the elixiration Si:7 R&D Elixiration Assessment NOTE: E.G.E.O. Module Unit Visceril 8.0 had 3 mixes of elixir in his system upon arrival. *'Elixirated Serum 001' : This mixture is corrosive, highly volatile and smells. Analysis of the elixir have produced that Serum 001 enhances the users focus *'Elixirated Serum 002' : Gel like substance that when used enhanced the user to become more acute to his surrounding humanoids, which possible lends itself to tracking/ *'Elixirated Serum 003' : Unknown Criminal Record Known member of The Cult Of Shadow. Pictographical Visc02.jpg|Training within Orgrimmar Hog.jpg|Waiting for the criminal gang known as Sixty Thieves, within The Drag Prayer.jpg|Cover nearly blown as it was interrupted during prayer Surveillance Record None